Delightful
by Childoftime15
Summary: Sebastian's true thoughts as he devoured Ciel's soul, the ambrosia he sought for so many centuries. And finally after two years of servitude, the fruit was rip for the picking. Finally, he will taste that delightful soul. And he was oh so hungry...


**Hello, my dear readers, this is Childofitme15 once more. I decided to spare me the trouble of creating another story and just go with a simple one-shot. This is Sebastian's true thoughts and feelings as to what happened when he devoured Ciel's soul. WHEN HE REALLY DID, none of that stupid season 2 crap. I felt so terrible for Sebastian. Everyone seems to like the idea of Ciel living forever with Sebastian... But really I can't get over how miserable Sebastian looked. He spent two years serving the boy all in hopes to finally tasting the most exquisite soul, only to be forever denied it, and what's more, being taunted by it for all of eternity.**

**Yana, I realize they made you make a season 2, but must you be so cruel to the poor butler? T_T  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Delightful<strong>

The steps drew closer, the soft clicks of his black shoes on stone became louder as Sebastian approached his young master's tired body. Ciel sat on the sacrificial site, his body resembled a rag doll laid to rest, it appeared as though his arms and head had been cut from it's strings and yet he just sat there, waiting, watching... watching his butler stand before him with a smile he had only seen once before. It was when he decided the abandon his hatred, leave behind his revenge, and forget who we truly was. That smile when he bid him good night; yes, that smile seemed more fitting this time, as Sebastian bid him goodnight, he much liked it now. He was tired and he wished to close his eyes.

"Will it hurt?" The Earl asked, His small voice carried so much wait to it, yet sounded so weak.

"It will a bit. I'm sorry, I will endeavor to be gentle-" The demon was cut off suddenly by the boy's suddenly powerful, demanding voice.

"No! Be as brutal as you want, etch the pain into me. It's proof I had a life worth living..."

Of course, so like his young master to sound so weak and lost, but wield so much strength and fearlessness.

_So noble, young master..._

Understanding fully, the demon bowed in reverence of his master, "Indeed, my young lord." Bringing himself back off his knees, Sebastian bent over his master's small form and took his only remaining hand and caressed his childish face, saving the feeling of his warm cheeks, and his soft short hair. His black nails grazed his skin and placed the back of his hand in between the eye patch and Ciel's right eye undoing the thread.

Sebastian's lips parted in excitement and anticipation, his hunger was far greater than it had ever been over the countless centuries of his life. He no longer wished for the plain, bland tasting souls that freely gave themselves to him every day... The demon desired refinement. He hungered for the exquisite taste of a truly worthy soul. He starved for Ciel's pure, battered, and tormented soul.

That's all he wanted, nothing else.

Ciel's eyes became heavier as Sebastian's face lowered until he hovered merely inches away from the young earl. "Now then... Young master..." The demon's eyes glowed with unnatural evil, smoldering with hunger as well as satisfaction of a soul well deserved. His lips parted and began to inhale, and then suddenly soft blue lights drifted from Ciel's slightly parted lips. Ciel was confused at first, there was no pain, in fact it felt like slipping into a warm bath and then going into a peaceful dream. Perhaps that is all this ever was, a peaceful, garish dream. And then something started to happen, it was no longer painless, started from his belly and began to crawl upward, like thousands of spiders hurriedly climbing up in masses through his lungs and up his esophagus. Little needle-like legs stabbing and ripping through the flesh inside his body leaving organs mangled and brutally torn.

"Ugh...Ahh.. Seb-AHHHGG!" Ciel's voice became distorted, and was heaving as he griped on to the stone that supported him.

Sebastian's eyes kept it's softness as he continued, he was thoroughly enjoying his meal, but seeing his master this way, it was not possible to not feel guilt over the pain he knew Ciel was feeling...

Ciel's eyes were dilated as he scream once more from the excruciating feeling he was experiencing, it rippled through out his whole body, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Yes, this was the proof he spoke of, this showed Sebastian and himself that he lived, and he did not regret the life that he chose.

A soft voice crept inside the boy's chaotic mind.

"_Young master, shall I take away the pain? You do not have to feel it so harshly..."_

Another shrill of agony forced its way out of the earl's mouth as his unmarked eye released a single tear.

"_NO! Do not stop, I want this, I told you that this is how it has to end. This is what I promised you, and if it is not carried out to the fullest then everything I've done in my life, everything I've done to ensure my revenge will be meaningless! _

_MY LIFE WAS NOT MEANINGLESS!"_

"_...Yes, My Lord."_

Sebastian's lips spread, it formed a smile that both pleased and proud. This was his master, this was the strength that was held within his small body.

This was his young master.

Finally the largest of all the small blue lights came from the now growing cold body, it was what made up the largest part of the soul, it was the essence. Ciel's wails died down as soon as Sebastian closed his lips over his soul's essence, lavished its taste and finally swallowed slowly. What was once strong demanding brilliant blue eyes, now became dull empty pools. His body slowly started to fall to its side on the cold slab.

Sebastian grabbed his body, keeping it from hitting the stone. The ex-butler moved his master's hair away from his sleeping face. "I have truly enjoyed serving you, young master. You were a soul worth knowing."

Gently, Sebastian laid Ciel's body on its back with his hands resting on top. "And if it's at all any consolation to you, master, your soul... was absolutely delightful, the finest I had ever tasted." Nothing could have ever compared to what he tasted, it was both bitter and sweet, and it held the most unique spice to it, it held the flavor of a life wishing for a respectable death, one not needlessly thrown away.

And indeed it wasn't. Sebastian had given him a death only a demon such as he could, and he did it as perfectly as possible.

_Goodnight young master, and may your dreams be pleasant ones._


End file.
